Unbreakable Bond
by nerdynovelist11
Summary: Sometimes you can't ask for someone's love. You've just got to accept and treasure the love they give you: Friendship. TAIORA. My own take on Tai and Sora's mission to keep an eye on Noriko. Episode: Oikawa's Shame. Season Two.


_**I just watched the episode "Oikawa's Shame," and I thought that I'd make a fic to show what I think should of happened when Tai and Sora were following Noriko around. **_

_**Get ready for some Tai/Sora friendship! **_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Digimon or this episode. I just own this story! So, please don't come after me with torches!

Unbreakable Bond 

**A Taiora Friendship One-Shot**

"Hey there's T.K!" Davis shouted, actually getting his name right that time. After all they had been through together, Davis learned that T.K was a really great friend, and actually started calling him by his name rather than T.S or T.P.

"Davis, keep it down! The whole reason we're hiding behind these bushes is because we don't want to be seen!" Yolei scolded him.

T.K came running up to the group that was gathered behind the bushes watching the group of children that were infected by the dark spores. "Do you guys know where Tai and Sora are?" He asked.

"They're keeping a watchful eye on that girl that was infected by the dark spore." Kari answered, with a smile. "Hopefully, it will give them a chance to rekindle their friendship."

"Yeah, things have been kind of awkward between them lately." T.K agreed, as he nodded and kneeled down beside Kari.

"Matt, doesn't it bother you at all that Sora's alone with Tai instead of you?" Izzy asked the blonde rock star.

"Not much." Matt replied. "Tai knows how I feel about her, and besides I completely trust Sora. I'm actually kind of glad Tai's there with her. It will give them a chance to clear up the tension that seems to have been lingering between them lately. After all, they are best friends. I'm all for them spending some time together."

"Wow, Matt. I'm sure Tai would be glad to hear that." Kari told Matt with a smile. Tai and Matt had such a rocky past together that Kari didn't know if they'd ever actually get over the whole rival thing, but they did. Both Matt and her brother had grown up a lot since their first trip to the Digital World. It was times like this when it truly showed.

"I'm glad you and Tai have finally gotten over your whole rivalry thing." Joe chimed in.

"Me too." Matt agreed, as he thought of all the times he and Tai had fought back in the Digital World. "Me too, Joe."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tai and Sora tiptoed sneakily behind Noriko, a girl who was one of the children who were infected by the dark spores. "Why do we have to tiptoe?!" Agumon said rather loudly. Sora and Tai quickly put their hands over Agumon's mouth.

Just then, Noriko came to an abrupt halt. Tai and Sora ran behind a near by building. "Keep it down Agumon. The whole reason we were tiptoeing was to not be caught!" Tai whispered in a low voice, but loud enough so Agumon could hear him.

"Sorry." Agumon apologized.

"It's okay. Just be quiet now." Sora told the orange dinosaur.

They peeked around the corner to find that Noriko wasn't in sight anymore. "Oh great. Izzy told me to keep an eye on her, and now we lost her! He's going to kill me." Tai said, burying his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, Tai. We can probably still find her." Sora soothed him. "And if we don't, then I'll just tell Izzy that it's my fault."

"But it's not your fault. It's Agumon's!" He raised his voice, glaring at his Digimon.

"I'm sorry Tai." Agumon apologized once again.

They looked everywhere, but they couldn't find any sign of Noriko. "I knew we lost her!" Tai groaned.

"Just relax. We'll just go tell Izzy what happened. He'll understand, Tai." Sora comforted him.

Tai instantly looked calm again. "How do you do it?" He asked suddenly.

Sora looked at him, confused. "W-what do you mean?" She stammered.

"How do you always manage to comfort me, even in the toughest situations?" He questioned, his voice getting louder. "And how do you manage to stay calm yourself? Aren't you worried about Izzy beating the hell out of us for losing Noriko?"

"I-I don't know." Sora responded. "I just-"

Tai put his hand up. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just really amazed that you're able to stay so relaxed, and make sure I'm calm at the same time."

"Well, I guess you could say it's a gift of mine." Sora replied, laughing a little.

"At least you have a gift…." Tai said. He meant to say that only in his head, but it came out of his mouth as words instead.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, her grin fading into a serious expression. "Tai, you have a gift. You have lots of gifts."

"Name one." Tai replied, challenging Sora.

She didn't back down, she accepted the challenge. "You're an incredible soccer player, you're very brave, and a born leader, and you're an amazing friend. I wouldn't be half the person I am today if you hadn't helped me through some of the hardest times in my life." Sora told him, almost shouting. "You really are a remarkable person, Taichi Kamiya, and if I ever hear you talk about yourself like that again, you better be ready for a meeting with my fist!"

Tai just stared at her. 'Did she really just call me a _remarkable_ person? Does she really think I'm _that_ great? Oh shut up Tai. She's with Matt. She'll never love you like she loves him.'

"Tai?" Sora's voice cut into his thoughts. "Tai?"

"Huh? Uhhh….what?" Tai finally snapped out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He reassured her. "And uhh…thanks. You know for saying that I'm a 'remarkable person.' It means a lot."

"You're welcome. It was nothing but the truth." She told him.

Tai smiled and they continued walking in a direction unknown. They didn't know exactly where they were going. They were just meandering around. Maybe their feet were leading them somewhere, perhaps to Noriko.

"Uhhh…Sora?" Tai said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Sora mumbled back. She turned to look into Tai's chocolate brown eyes.

"I—uhh….about Matt's concert…" He trailed off. He didn't even know what he was going to say. It was just so silent, and it was bothering him, so his mouth just opened and words wanted to spill out.

"Yeah…what about it?" Sora asked. Her face began to turn a light pink. She was getting extremely nervous. 'What is he going to say?' She asked herself.

"I—uhh…I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you and Matt." He finally blurted.

"You are?" She managed to get out. 'Nice Sora, that was the dumbest thing you could possibly say!' She scolded herself.

"Yeah…I just want you to be happy. I mean, you're my best friend. If your happy, then I guess I am too." Tai told her. He felt his cheeks heating up. 'Oh great, she probably thinks I'm an idiot for doing this!' He thought to himself.

"Thanks Tai….that's—that's so sweet of you." Sora said. "You really are amazing."

Tai blushed, and felt a strong impulse to do something he knew he shouldn't because Matt would kill him for it, and it just wasn't right. "Hehe. So I've been told." He managed to say. "I'm sorry if I made things extremely awkward between us. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Our friendship can survive anything, right?" Sora said.

"Right." Tai agreed. "So…we made up. Now what?"

"I guess we're supposed to hug or something….right?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah…" He mumbled. He pulled Sora into a hug. It lasted for about a minute, and then the two pulled apart.

Tai noticed tears in Sora's eyes. "You're crying. Why?" He asked.

"I just…thought you hated me all of this time." Sora told him.

"Hated you? I could _never_ hate you, Sora." Tai assured her. "It's the complete opposite."

"Awwh…I love you too, Tai." She told him, pulling him into another hug.

"What a touching moment!" Agumon chimed in suddenly. Tai and Sora blushed red.

Of course, Tai knew that when she said that she loved him it was only in a best friend kind of way, and he understood that. 'She might never love me as a boyfriend, but she loves me a lot as a best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way.' He thought to himself, as Sora gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and they started walking again. Except this time, things were different. It wasn't completely silent between them, they were laughing and talking about soccer and other things, just like they used to.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**What do you think? It just kind of came to me today, and I decided to write it. It's a big accomplishment for me. Especially since I've never written a one-shot before.**_

_**Reviews are welcome. I'd love to know your thoughts/opinions on this. **_

_**They might encourage me to write another one-shot, if I'm good at it, that is.**_


End file.
